As Yet To Be Thought Of
by o0wallpaper0o
Summary: Alex RiderArtemis Fowl slash. Alex helps Artemis to escape MI6 with consequences... (rated T for chapters to come).
1. Plan'D

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Artemis OR Alex sigh But I'm going to write slash about them anyway!**

A/N please read: Ahhh well after several months break from fanfiction, I return with my all-time favourite ship. Alex/Artemis came to me randomly one day, and weirdly enough several months later fics started to appear on this site. I finally got around to writing some of my own. 

**Although there is not much _"slash"_ in this chapter, I assure you, it's getting there. This is more of an.. introduction. Yeah. **

**  
**

"Alex, there's somebody we'd like you to meet."

He continued to stare defiantly out of the window, determined to ignore every word Mrs Jones of MI6 was saying. He knew the routine too well by now. First he'd just have to meet them, suss them out, but all too soon…

"His name is Artemis Fowl- he's fourteen actually" she continued.

Alex could have laughed, it was obvious where this was going. He compromised by smiling inwardly, although he wasn't in anyway amused.

"He's a very interesting specimen, but we just don't seem to be able to get through to him… we thought maybe if someone his own age.."

"There are plenty of fourteen year olds in London," Alex said flatly.

Mrs Jones looked slightly surprised, it was the first time he had spoken.

"Well, yes... but we can't just pull anyone in off the street! The truth is we don't _have _anyone else. You're our youngest agent!"

"I'm not one of your agents," he reminded her.

Ignoring his last statement she glanced nervously at the clock and continued.

"We only want you to talk with him, Alex. That's all. No missions. No under-cover. No gadgets. Just conversation."

Alex sighed. "When?" he asked.

At that moment a tall, thin man with an expressionless face entered the room. He wore a cheap suit and was holding an ordinary-looking briefcase. He could have worked anywhere, Alex thought.

"Ah… Mr. Waters. Yes, we've finished, if you could escort Alex down to Artemis' Cell?"

"Cell?" Alex asked, frowning. Already he was aware there was more going on than he had been told.

"Safer than a hotel, you'll understand."

Several minutes later he found himself standing in a dull white corridor. Both sides were lined with metal doors and there was a low hum coming from somewhere. Alex found himself wondering if the cells were ever used. It seemed an obvious risk to lock criminals inside MI6 headquarters.

Mr.Waters gestured at one of the doors and then sped off again quickly. Alex watched him go for a moment and then knocked twice. No answer. He pushed on the metal handle and went inside.

The cell was small and dingy. The walls were an even duller shade of white than of the corridor and the only piece of furniture inside the room was an uncomfortable-looking bed. A boy sat on it, dark-haired and pale. He looked very tired and ill with the exception of his eyes, which were a brilliantly piercing blue and seemed to have life of their own.

"Did they send you with food?" he asked, frowning slightly. "Although, I didn't know MI6 would be desperate enough to employ under-age kitchen staff".

"You'd be surprised." Alex muttered, taking in the boy's Irish accent. "I'm Alex Rider".

"Ohh yes... one of the incompetent fools sent to make sure I hadn't starved mentioned you a few days ago. I'm Artemis Fowl the Second. You're going to help me escape."

"What?" Alex said, taken aback.

Artemis smiled nastily, putting vampire teeth on display.

"I'm sure you don't want to be here either, and personally I'm getting fed up of officer after officer trying to get information out of me. Not to mention the quality of living conditions…" he glanced distastefully down at the bed.

Alex smiled too. "This is MI6 headquarters, do you really think you can escape?"

"Quite easily with your help. We are talking about people who thought it would be a good idea to hold prisoners in the same building they file top-secret information"

Alex had to admit he had a point. "Why should I help you?"

"Because you detest MI6 and what they've done to you. You want to rebel against them. You want to show them they don't have you trained."

Alex stared. How did this boy know so much about him? He didn't. He couldn't. He was guessing, just an accurate guess. It was enough, he'd do it.

Artemis seemed to know what Alex was thinking. He smiled his vampire smile once more and held out his hand. Alex shook it, the uneasy feeling in his decision already welling.

"It's astonishing how much information you pick up just sitting in a cell. Workers are more then happy to tell you how much security is in place. They brag. They make mistakes," Artemis started. "For example, I know there are two important meetings taking place upstairs at this moment. One of them involves the prime minister." He saw the impressed look in the other boy's face and felt oddly satisfied.

"But what does that matter? How will it help?" Alex asked.

"If the prime minister is here, it means security will be alert. But it also means the more important guards and officials will be far too busy to watch what a fourteen year old prisoner will be doing. They will think they have nothing to worry about," Artemis continued. "The cell door may be open, but they wouldn't just let me wonder around, no. The end of the corridor has a DNA-activated door. That wasn't an option… until now. Now it is my escape".

"Why would-" Alex cut off. Suddenly he understood. Working for MI6, his DNA would be registered to the buildings security system.

"You're not as slow as I thought," Artemis replied. He had always enjoyed taunting.

**Ok so like I said, not much actual slash to speak of, but for an introduction I thought that was ok.**

**But I may be wrong.**

**LET. ME. KNOW. REVIEWWW.**


	2. An attempt at escape

**Disclaimer:**** Not my characters etc. etc. etc.**

**A/N:**** I went ahead and wrote some more. Slightly more actual slash involved. **

Ten minutes later Alex opened the door of the cell slowly and peered around it. As expected, there was nobody in the corridor. A security camera was pointed directly down it, but the red light indicating a connection was off. It was safe.

"I told you," Artemis called lazily.

Was it really this easy? It seemed impossible that MI6 would be so negligent.

They had reached the end of the passage and faced another metal door. Alex looked at Artemis quizzically. Nothing about the plain handle gave the impression it required a specific person to open it.

"Just reach out and take the handle Rider, I'm sure you can manage it," Artemis responded, seemingly amused.

Ignoring him, Alex pushed the door. There was slight resistance for a second, and then it opened. A set of stairs stood before them, but once again there didn't seem to be anyone about.

"This is wrong. There should be someone," Alex said. The odd hush was starting to bother him.

They ascended the stairs carefully but their efforts were wasted, yet again there seemed to be nobody. Alex opened his mouth to speak but he was silenced as Artemis covered his mouth with a hand.

"What the-?" he tried to say, but the words came out as indistinguishable mumbles.

"Shhh!" Artemis hissed, gesturing further ahead.

A woman had stepped out of a side-door a little way ahead. She was reading a file she was carrying, so far unaware of their presence. Looking around quickly, Alex saw a door to his left and slowly checked the handle. It was open. He jabbed Artemis hard in the arm, signalling his plan. Opening the door as far as he thought needed, he slipped inside, pulling Artemis in behind him.

It was dark inside. No windows. Probably used for storage, Artemis thought. Attempting to find a light would be out of the question, of course. He extended an arm slightly, wondering if he could work out what was kept there. To his right there was a rough wall, and to his left...

"What?" Alex's voice came, hushed and annoyed.

"Sorry, I was just..." he trailed off. It suddenly occurred to him that working with someone his own age was something new entirely. It would be adults who did his bidding usually, and now he was escaping alongside this… who was Alex? It had all been an educated guess, figuring out his profile. Well, he'd have time to find out.

He shook himself. What did he mean by _that_? After escaping, he'd never see Alex again.

"I think she's gone," Alex said suddenly, snapping Artemis out of his thought.

"It doesn't matter. We won't be continuing that particular route," Artemis replied coolly. He could sense the other boy frowning at him.

"Why should I listen to you?" Alex asked.

"Because otherwise you'll be caught,"

"This is stupid. I'm going,"

"No you're not," Artemis said sternly.

Alex stepped forward towards the door. Artemis grabbed his wrist, turning him around.

"You're not," he repeated, and kissed him.

**Meh****, not too bad.**** I think it's cute.**


	3. Furtherly?

**Disclaimer****: Yah-da-yah-da not my characters**

**WARNING/RESPONSE PLEASE READ:**

**To the person/s who didn't like the ending of the last chapter, uh... Did you read the summary and authors notes? SLASH. If you didn't know what that meant, I apologise. I'll clear it up now. If a fic contains slash, it contains more-than-friendly interaction between two characters of the same sex. There. Now.. gets on with it**

"What the hell are you doing?" Alex shouted, pulling open the door immediately.

"Brilliant! Why didn't I think of that? Just walk out into the open!" Artemis replied, rolling his eyes.

The woman who had been standing in the corridor looked quite shocked the two emerging from the doorway. For a second she stared at them and they stared back, and then her eyes widened and she dashed off in the direction they had been headed.

Artemis glanced around.

"We have two or three minutes to get out of here now, and this time you're not going to do something stupid," he said.

"ME?" Alex looked furious. "I'm not the one who- who-"

"Will you just be quiet for a moment?" Artemis replied, closing his eyes. He didn't want to begin thinking about what he had just happened. He didn't have the time. Or sanity. He didn't think he'd ever done something so stupid or spontaneous.

"We'll have to take our chances the way we intended," he decided.

"If you think I'm going to help you now-"

"Go!"

They ran. An alarm bell sounded somewhere. It was all very standard. Until they ran into several armed guards around a corner. They were hoisted into the air momentarily and then pinned on the floor.

Alex attempted to lash out, kicking and struggling.

"You're making a mistake!" he yelled.

"Give it up, Alex. You've been caught," Artemis said casually.

"You shut up!" he could almost see the other boy smirking.

"Alex?" Mrs Jones had arrived. She stood in front of them, looking slightly confused.

A guard explained the situation to her, every word she was told her expression becoming more and more serious.

"I have to say, I couldn't have expected such a simple task to turn out this way…"

Alex said nothing.

"Stand up. Both of you,"

The guards pulled them to their feet.

"Take them to my office. They can wait for me there,"

She turned to leave.

"And guard the door,"

They were sat down in the same leather arm chairs Alex had been in only three quarters of an hour ago. The room looked exactly the same as it had before with the exception of Artemis.

Alex kicked the desk angrily.

"This is your fault," he said.

"If it makes you feel any better," Artemis replied.

It annoyed Alex even more to see he didn't look even slightly bothered with the situation.

"What was that about?"

"What?" Artemis asked.

"_That_… back there,"

Silence.

"You were about to do something incredibly stupid. I had to stop you," Artemis explained.

"It didn't work though, did it?"

"Admittedly, no…"

More silence.

Mrs Jones walked in and they looked up. She made straight for her desk and sat down behind it. For a moment it seemed she didn't know what to say, she surveyed them both closely for several minutes before opening her mouth.

"I'm not going to ask you why you did it".

"Are you going to ask me what I did?" Alex asked.

"I think we're clear about that already. A decision needs to be made now,"

What could they do? This wasn't school. He didn't exactly work for MI6. When he thought about it, how could they even prove he'd done anything wrong?

"Attempting to free a prisoner is a crime, Alex, surely you knew that?" Mrs Jones continued.

"I didn't attempt anything!"

"I will not argue. Mr Fowl, do you have anything to say?"

"Only that perhaps your security system needs to be re-evaluated?" Artemis said, smirking once again.

Mrs Jones pretended not to hear him.

"I have nothing more to say to either of you. You'll be escorted to your new premises shortly".

**Uh… ok well that was weird. Tell me what you think anyway.**


	4. A Hotel and Something Else

**Disclaimer:** **Not my characters. Ok.**

**YAY! back**

* * *

The car sped away and out of London. It was standard MI6 transport; dark and highly polished with tainted windows. Alex sat fidgeting compulsively, watching the identical houses flash by as they left the suburbs. He was making a substantial effort not to look at the boy on the other seat.

"Where are you taking me?" he demanded.

The driver said nothing and kept his eyes on the road.

Artemis gave a relaxed laugh which made Alex want to punch him.

"Really… you thought we'd be _told_?"

"We? I'm not going _anywhere_ with you!"

Silence again. Artemis took it to assess the situation.

_He didn't know where he was headed. He didn't know what would happen there._ _What he **did** know was that he was sat in a car travelling at high speeds away from the city with a boy he had known for a maximum of two hours. Things didn't really look his way._

From the corner of his eye he noticed Alex was watching him and he smiled inwardly. Then shook himself.

They arrived and some ridiculous hour of the morning. Having fallen asleep, Alex found himself prodded awake by the expressionless driver. He grunted something about resting and flushed slightly, avoiding the eye of a smirking Artemis.

Judging by the star-splattered sky he guessed they were in the countryside somewhere.

"You'll be staying over there," the driver spoke for the first time. "I've been told to leave you here. Someone will come in the morning".

He got back into the car and drove away.

Alex was beginning to think he was dreaming.

"Well…" Artemis began, glancing over at the illuminated building the driver had directed them to. It was some kind of hotel, he could determine that much. "Personally I'm not in the mood to trek across several miles of countryside."

He set off in direction of the building. Alex nodded and followed.

The woman behind the reception desk was on her first ever shift. She had been told that barely anyone checked in or out at this hour, and on that advice had unpinned her garish nametag and settled herself in front of a portable TV set with a large mug of coffee. When two tired and confused looking boys stepped through the revolving doors she nearly spat a mouthful out.

"Oh- oh good evening!" she gushed, hurrying to re-pin her tag and glide over to the desk on her office chair.

Artemis took control.

"Good Evening Miss…" he studied her nametag. "McGreggan. I believe we have a booking under Rider?"

"Rider?" The woman entered the name into a keyboard and looked up at the monitor.

"With a Y or an I?"

"I," Alex interjected.

She looked up, embarrassed. "I'm afraid not... anything else it could be under?"

"Fowl?" Artemis suggested.

"Nothing for that either I'm afraid."

"Look we've been sent here by-" Alex began.

"Oh! Wait a moment," the woman noticed a neon post-it note stuck to the desk. "A booking was made a few hours from London, but no name was left…"

Alex threw himself down on the bed with resigned exhaustion. _Long Day._The fact it was rock hard and that he had just battered his nose quite badly hardly seemed to register.

Artemis went straight over to the phone.

"What are you doing?" Alex called over, his voice muffled through the pillow.

"Calling for help".

He picked up the receiver and waited for a dialling tone. Nothing. He began to type in a long number. He waited a few seconds before a familiar voice filtered through.

"Hello… am I speaking to Artemis or Alex?"

Artemis froze for a few seconds.

"You're smarter than I thought," he admitted.

"Good Evening Artemis. How are you finding the Hotel?" Mrs Jones asked.

"I've been in better."

There was a quiet cough at the other end.

"I'm sure. I trust Edward has explained the situation to you?" she continued.

"Only that you have sent someone to collect us tomorrow morning."

"Yes… I'd say about 10 o clock. Oh, and Artemis… there's no point trying the other phones. They are all blocked. As for escaping, we have surveillance."

"I wouldn't dream of it," he said grinning, and replaced the receiver.

He turned back to Alex who was now sat up and staring in confusion.

"Who was that?" he asked impatiently.

"Mrs Jones. They've blocked the lines."

"Oh…"

Artemis sat down on his own bed and glanced over nervously. "Er.. about earlier… I just thought I had better apologise."

Alex studied his companion for a moment and nodded.

"Well as long as that's cleared up…" he leaned over and turned off the lamp, plunging the room into darkness.

Alex allowed himself the smile he had been fighting off and closed his eyes.

* * *

**Awwww****… **


End file.
